Versione
2.62.0 9 Luglio 2013 *Lo scriba ha realmente terminato lo sciopero (procedura riscritta totalmente da Benem) *Cambiati alcuni arealimits *Nuova Avventura - La Dimora degli Incubi *Nuova Avventura - Il Giardino Infinito *Nuova Area - il villaggio di Tirck *Le Miniere di Moria sono state completamente riscritte *Aggiornamento del Sottomondo *Correzioni minori nelle zone di Sithicus e Ched Nasad *Aggiunti i mob per editare immu poison ed immu acid *Aggiunto il mob per editare le armi spellpower (e attivato quello per editarle con hit-n-dam) *Cambiata completamente la procedura di morte *Perdita xp ridotta in PKILL (1/10mo) *Impostazioni automatiche per i Novizi/Newbie: canale OT off, ANSI on, PAUSE off, prompt 18 *Corretta la procedura che garantisce True Sight ai personaggi fino al 15° livello *Il comando "who" ora mostra anche il massimo numero di personaggi presenti contemporaneamente nell'arco di un reboot *Il comando "set prompt", impartito senza parametri, restituisce il prompt corrente *A Ravenloft un nuovo oggetto fornisce immunità al morso di Strahd e Banshee *Il resurrect restituisce nuovamente i punti esperienza persi in toto *Corezione di numerosi bug "marginali" 2.61.0 8 Maggio 2013 Vi ricordiamo l'attuale organigramma di Leu: *Benem: C'E'. Dio degli Dei e coordinatore del codice *Reggente: Shimeril (E) *Consiglieri Supremi: Aurora e Shanidar *Capo Coder e addetto ai rename: Yngwie (E) *Consigliere Coder: Khelben *Responsabile quest immortali: Agolante (E) *Responsabile Giustizia, Quest ed RPG: Kerrathyr (E) *Aiutante quest ed editor: Astarco (E) *Gestore sito LEU ed Aiutante quest: Carmen *Portatore della Divina Ramazza™: Valdas (E= Editor) *Controllate tutto quello che potete, segnalate anomalie e novita' non volute appena possibile. *Stiamo cercando di andare on line rapidamente quindi i test sono stati pochi, puo' darsi ci siano errori on line, segnalateli subito. Aree: *Osso: Amon con mini area nuova. *Plutarco: mini area nuova, Magma paga diam. *Polipo: spostato il sesame seed, emissario no portal, spostate gemme da ombrato a legionario, pomello artifact *Regni: ora i guardiani sono indistinguibili *Locuste: diamanti del manovratore spostati sull'ombra del sacerdote *Elminster: ora ha porta chiusa e chiave, da correre *Gilde: la room di Nakilep ora e' peaceful *Magione: Morgan no portal e area max 3k punti gemma *Deserto/Jaffar: Repop se vuota *Alma: tolto typo 1234567890 in domus *Abyss: typo *Skexie: roba strana con la pozione, forse file.obj fallato, semplicemente riscritto il file Codice: *Ethan adesso edita correttamente le armi +5+5 *Il disarm mette l'arma in inventario, non a terra *I newbie, fino al livello 15, quando muoiono rinascono in rece vestiti, hanno ts fisso e non soffrono fame o sete *Ravenloft: risolto il bug dei polati che prendevano "troppo spesso" px, ora non ci sono controlli se hanno fatto o no la quest per la prima volta, semplicemente gli xp escono al 2% *Nuovo scrap: gli oggetti ARMOR o WEAPON adesso quando raggiungono AC ZERO finiscono in inventario inutilizzabili, senza i bit WIELD e WEAR. Plutarco non li ripara, serve un refund wiz (per ora). *Lo Scriba ricomincia a consegnare la posta. 2.56.4 2 Aprile 2011 *disattivato temporaneamente il comando per imparare le skill epiche in attesa del nuovo listino. *disattivata l'avoid dispel magic. Skill troppo sbilanciante allo stato attuale del gioco. *tutte le altre skills epiche continueranno a funzionare. 2.56.3 6 Gennaio 2011 *Corretto (speriamo!) il bug sul bash. *Il cofanetto di celestia e polipo puo' essere aperto solo da pg con meno di 120000 punti gemma. Se viene aperto da un mob non da diamanti. *Corretto un bug sul polymorph. *Aggiunta una riga che mostra quanto bonus di gemme si prende. Come ogni nuova versione che si rispetti potra' avere dei malfuzionamenti. Se ci sono problemi avvertite gli immortali online o via e-mail. Colgo l'occasione per augurare BUONA BEFANA A TUTTI! Khelben 2.56 2 gennaio 2011 *Introduzione del bonus dinamico di gemme. Chiarimenti a riguardo li troverete a breve nelle varie ML. In pratica si quantifica per piu' gemme per tutti (o quasi!) per arrivare prima ad essere competitivi. *Inserito il comando per fare i rename degli epici. *Due nuove abilita' epiche si potranno imparare. *Reintroduzione del rent. *Correzione di alcuni bugs sul dispel magic. *Aumento di alcuni prezzi delle abilita' epiche. *Il cofanetto di Celestia ora dara' il premio (aumentato!) solo ai personaggi al di sotto dei 150000 punti gemma. *Altre correzioni di bugs minori. Come ogni nuova versione che si rispetti potra' avere dei malfuzionamenti. Se ci sono problemi avvertite gli immortali online o via e-mail. Seguiranno altre modifiche sia alle aree che al codice. Colgo l'occasione per augurare BUON ANNO A TUTTI! Khelben 2.54 - aggiornamento 12 settembre 2010 * Sistemata Mordilnia. * Risolto il problema degli attrezzi da scasso. * La Casa dei Labirinti e' stata leggermente depotenziata. 2.54 - aggiornamento 11 settembre 2010 * Corrette alcune uscite errate. * Introdotti i limiti ad alcune aree (VEDI AREALIMITS). * La Casa dei Labirinti e' diventata un'area EPICA. * Ritarati i px in alcune aree dei pg dei livelli bassi. * Corretti alcuni Typo. 2.54 10 aprile 2010 Corretti alcuni bug minori. * Si può nuovamente comprare i talenti epici avoid dispel magic e dispel magic focus al prezzo di 400 gemme per tipo a punto con scatti ogni 20 punti. * I talenti epici TOUGHNESS, SPELLCRAFT e TRAVELLING ora si comprano a 3 livelli alla volta: quindi ad esempio 3hp (3livelli) ogni essenza. * Il READ MAGIC ora si impara sbagliandoi dai proprio errori. * E' cambiato il funzionamento dell'incantesimo DISPEL MAGIC. Nel caso in cui il livello del caster e' inferiore a quello della vittima si tentera' un tiro percentuale con la formula: 1d101 <= BONUS_SPELLPOWER + DISPEL_MAGIC_FOCUS - (DIFFERENZA LIVELLO*10) dove il BONUS_SPELLPOWER è solo per maghi e stregoni monoclasse ed il suo valore è dato da (SPELLPOWER / 2) e si maxa a 35. Se il tiro percentuale ha successo o se il caster è di livello maggiore o uguale si procedera' al confronto tra FOCUS e AVOID se i contendenti li hanno imparati. Il confronto ha successo se (formula valida per ogni confronto tra i talenti epici): 1d101 <= FOCUS - AVOID + 1 * Implementata la preghiera pray khelben voglio diventare buono per riacquistare l'allineamento buono, con il tributo di 1000 monete d'oro. * Implementata la preghiera pray khelben voglio diventare neutrale per riacquistare l'allineamento neutrale, con il tributo di 1000 monete d'oro. * Implementata la preghiera pray khelben voglio diventare malvagio per riacquistare l'allineamento malvagio, con il tributo di 1000 monete d'oro. 2.53 15 Marzo 2010 * Corretto il pagamento gemme alla Villa delle Feste. * Lievi modifiche e aggiunte al Tempio dei Dannati. * Il Mind Burn ora non prende piu' i personaggi se non in area di guerra e in arena. * Gli edit epici ora funzionano anche sui polati. * Rimossi i limiti di livello: qualunque razza può portare le proprie classi al cinquantesimo livello d'esperienza. * Venendone a mancare la necessità, non verranno più eseguiti, da parte degli immortali, i refund di livelli. * Il calcolo dei punti ferita (HP) diventa dinamico: I punti ferita verranno assegnati in dipendenza da costituzione, classe e livello, senza più l'intervento di fattori casuali. I punti ferita dei personaggi verranno così calcolati: **20 punti ferita bonus, conferiti al primo livello; **Un modificatore dovuto alla costituzione, secondo la formula: - 10 / 2 * Livello; in caso di multiclasse, conta il livello più alto. In caso di decimali si avrà un arrotondamento per difetto. Una costituzione inferiore a 10 produce, chiaramente, un modificatore negativo. **Punti ferita diversi per classe ad ogni livello (primo compreso) e i biclasse guadagneranno, per ogni classe, la metà del valore sopra indicato, mentre per i triclasse l'incremento corrisponderà a un terzo. Tutti i decimali verranno arrotondati per difetto. La quantità di punti ferita ottenuti è indicata nella tabella: *La costizione aumentata dagli oggetti non influirà sull'ammontare degli Hit Points, ma sulle capacità di recupero (Hit Regen) colonna "50" qui sopra si riferisce a pg di livello 50 con costituzione 18 * Aumentati alcuni prezzi degli edit epici. Date il comando dream da svegli per vedere il nuovo listino. * Attivata una nuova procedura che fa prendere massimo 1 gemma per tipo nelle aree dove si e' superato il limite dei punti gemma (laddove prima non si prendeva nulla). * Il mob editor Lantis consente di incrementare la costituzione fino ai massimi razziali. * Introdotti quattro nuovi mob per consentire di mutare razza in gigante del Fuoco, dei Ghiacci, delle Nuvole oppure delle Tempeste. 2.45 24 Maggio 2009 * Sistemati alcuni negozi che non venivano inizializzati. * Aggiornato l'help che aveva alcune lacune. * Abbassato il costo del rent degli attrezzi da scasso. * Corretti alcuni Typo. 2.44 28 Marzo 2009 * Cambiati i limiti gemme e punti esperienza delle Aree. (Vedi arealimits) * Riveduta e corretta l'area dei Regni Combattenti. * Messa on line l'area di Kerrathyr e Nikea: La Villa delle Feste. * Messa on line l'area di Kerrathyr: La Cattedrale. * Messa on line (ma non linkata) la prima prova delle LeUOlimpiadi i Cento Metri. * Aggiornato e corretto l'Help sugli Edit con alcune modifiche al Listino. * Creato un oggetto per scassinare le trappole. (spetta a voi risolvere il rompicapo) * Attenzione a non ubriacarvi! D'ora in poi l'alcool causera` piu` effetti venefici che benefici! * Modificati alcuni cast/skill ad area: chain lightning, earthquake, fireball, incendiary cloud, ice storm, firestorm, ultrablast, bellow e warcry non colpiranno piu` gli altri personaggi in locazione non gruppati. Se usate altri spell aggressivi per far fleare gli avversari sarete puniti severamente. In Zone di Guerra e in Arena continuano a funzionare come prima. * Il Donate aiutera` solo i giovani bisognosi. * Il Backstab ora potra` essere effettuato in 5 in combat per tutti i Ladri. * Inserito un nuovo fabbro nella forgia. * Corretti alcuni Typo. 2.41 22 luglio 2007 * In Warzone il danno da spellpower negli incantesimi ad area viene dimezzato. * Modifica perdita px in caso di morte: : Se un pg ha più di 1 giga px in caso di morte perderà 60 mega px. : Se un pg ha più di 500 mega px in caso di morte perderà 40 mega px. : Negli altri casi il numero massimo di px che si perdono sarà di 20 mega. : Il resurrect ridarà massimo 20 mega px. * Il titolo di Gran Maestro verrà attribuito a quei personaggi che avranno superato la soglia dei 600 mega px; viene considerato il numero delle classi, quindi un biclasse diviene Gran Maestro con 300 mega px per classe e un triclasse acquisisce il titolo con 200 mega px per classe. * Inserimento del comando "world stat" che mostra le statistiche del gioco. * Corretto un bug che non permetteva di scrivere nuovi libri. * Inserimento del comando "webid" che servirà per associare il vostro personaggio al profilo web che avrete sul sito di LeU. (ancora non implementato dal lato web) 2.31 12 luglio 2006 *Cambiata l'intelligenza artificiale dei maghi di alto livello in combattimento. *Non sara' piu' automatico il cast ad area se si e' in piu' di 2 persone e ci sara' una piu' scelta tra chain lightning, cone of cold o incendiary. *Inoltre c'e' sempre una percentuale che il mob mago non dispelli al primo round partendo direttamente con altri incantesimi di attacco. NB:Per ora disabilitati i cast implosion e horrid. I mob chierici per ora restano cosi' come sono. *Non si potranno junkare o donare gli oggetti personalizzati. *Il dispel magic non dispellera' piu' gli oggetti personalizzati. *Il dispel magic prendera' come target prima il mob o il personaggio e poi gli oggetti in inventario. *In caso di troppi rari, si controllera' all'interno delle borse e verranno eliminati gli oggetti in eccesso. In realta' essi non saranno cancellati ma portati in una save room accessibile solo dai wiz. *Nelle aree di guerra ed in arena, il disarm fara' cadere l'arma in inventario pero' provocando 3 round di lag. *Una nuova area online da diamanti: sara' una zona di guerra che vedra' 4 regni darsi battaglia. 2.30 28 giugno 2006 * Nell'ottica di valorizzare i soldi ed i punti esperienza ora gli edit automatici si pagheranno anche con queste valute. I multiclasse pagheranno la meta' dei punti esperienza richiesti. * Non e' piu' possibile junkare o donare le chiavi ed i contenitori pieni. Tuttavia la discarica permettera' di farlo. Ricordo a tutti che e' vietato junkare o donare oggetti utili al completamento di quest o all'esplorazione di un'area. * E' stato inserito un NUOVO EDIT. Per ora e' disponibile solo per gli oggetti comuni e presto lo sara' anche per i destino. L'edit e' la PERCENTUALE DI AVERE UN ATTACCO IN PIU' A ROUND. Si potra' editare un punto percentuale a volta e massimo 5 per ogni oggetto normale. Sui destino si potra' arrivare a 10 come massimale. Il suo costo: 400 diamanti 500 smeraldi 500 rubini 600 zaffiri 30k monete 100M px per punto percentuale. E' un edit avanzato, pensato per non essere immediatamente alla portata di tutti. * I mob della stessa razza non si attaccheranno piu'. Quindi state attenti se usavate tattiche tipo questa. * Non sara' piu' possibile da parte dei mortali lanciare incantesimi sugli avatar in quest per immortalare. * Aggiunti nuovi MOB EDITOR per le RESISTENZE e le IMMUNITA'. 2.2h 9 maggio 2006 *I mob di Sithicus sono stati depotenziati in proporzione al limite gemme *I mob delle Locuste sono stati depotenziati in proporzione al limite gemme. *Aggiunto un cofanetto con pop randomico nella quest del Polipo. *Tolto il limite gemme dalla quest di Abyss. *La casa dei labirinti repoppera' nuovamente due volte a boot. *Aggiunti nuovi mob editor nell'area dei mob editor : Catherine edita Intelligenza Isabelle edita Saggezza Edgar edita Carisma Heathcliff edita Forza Hareton edita Destrezza Dora edita Resistant su oggetti armor Azoc edita Il peso delle armi Falas edita Artifact sulle armi (Da oggi chiunque voglia modificare i dadi della propria arma dovra' prima renderla artifact dal mob Falas.) Feanor edita Hitroll *I mob fabbri non ripareranno piu' gli oggetti ARTIFACT. *Da oggi se un pg folla un altro pg stando sgruppato, le gemme andranno comunque a chi uccide il mob. *Risolto l'annoso problema delle room teleport, adesso tutto dovrebbe funzionare correttamente. *Il dragone nero dei drow e' stato modificato, adesso e' un chierico, puo' essere bashato ma attenti a fuggire, rischiate di inciampare... prestate attenzione! *Aumentate le percentuali di pagamento dei mob principali di Eldorado. *Tolto il comando WAR dal Guildset *L'area di Eldorado e' ora una Zona di Guerra! : Funzionamento delle WARZONE: Qualsiasi pg che entra all'interno delle aree flaggate WARZONE potranno uccidersi a vicenda, senza esclusione di colpi, come richiesto dalla maggioranza dei giocatori (visto che la guerra e' guerra) lo scrap funzionera' normalmente e allo stesso modo i refund per eventuali oggetti distrutti. I danni inflitti fra pg all'interno di queste aree saranno dimezzati per dare piu' possibilita' di gioco senza risolvere tutto in un'unica scrollata. Se un pg muore all'interno di una WARZONE rientrera' nella Torre delle anime dove rimarrà per circa 3 minuti, alla fine dei quali si troverà a Strano accampamento, il cadavere verra' trasferito insieme al pg nella Torre della anime, in modo che ci si possa rivestire senza rischiare un reskill. Tutto cio' per dire che gli accordi, i patti e le regole, li fanno i pg stessi, e che chi entra a Eldorado sa' che puo' essere pkillato. 2.1 beta1 31 novembre 2005 *Inserita la nuovissima gestione delle gilde, tutti i clan ufficiali diventeranno Gilde. *Inseriti i punti fama che permetteranno di accedere a skill potenti e riservate agli Eroi. *Inserite due classifiche nuove visualizzabili con i comandi topplayer e topguild. Queste classifiche saranno basate sui nuovi "punti" dei pg (visualizzabili facendo score), questi punti potranno essere guadagnati facendo xp, gemme e punti fama. *Creato il comando guildtell per poter comunicare fra i membri della stessa gilda. *Creato il comando guildstanding per poter visionare la classifica della propria gilda. *Oltre la soglia dei 150 mega di xp vengono abbattuti i limiti di razza. Questo vuol dire che se la vostra razza limita il mana a 650, passando la soglia abbatterete il limite e ogni 10 mega fatti sopra i 150 xp aumenterete di volta in volta il cap massimale. *Modificato lo spell energy drain, ora non togliera' piu' livelli ma punti vita e mana. NOTA: la procedura di morso di drop level come Strahd o la banshee restano invariate. *Ritoccati i modificatori di spellpower applicati agli spell di cura. : spellpower/4 per il cure light spellpower/3 per il cure serious spellpower/2 per il cure critical spellpower per il minor heal l'heal rimane invariato. *La resurrezione castata da un chierico monoclasse con almeno 30 spellpower non fara' perdere il punto costituzione. *Ritoccate alcune procedure nella quest dei drow. *40 nuovi oggetti saranno chiesti da Belsatan nella quest dell'Abisso. *Inserito un cofanetto di diamanti nella quest dell'Abisso. *Corretto il check sul fumante dell'evasion. *Diversi mob di Eldorado non inseguono piu'. *Inseriti 3 nuovi negozianti nell'area di Thalion. *Corretti dei bug su alcuni negozianti. *Corretti alcuni bug nell'area di Ancalador. *Corretto un bug sulla fornace per le sfere colorate dei drow. *Modificati alcuni mob della quest di Sithicus. *Potenziamento generale nella quest di Abyss. *Rivista la disposizione delle gemme nella quest di Abyss. *Apportate moltissime modifiche ai mob ed alla struttura della quest dei drow. *Effettuate alcune modifiche sui polymorph. : Aggiunto sank fisso al folletto : L'elementale della terra ora ha 1 solo attacco. : Ridotto il bonus al danno dell'elementale della terra. : Il quickling ora ha 3 attacchi ma un bonus al danno piu' alto. : Rimossa la suscettibilità a cold dal quickling. : Corretto un errore sullo spellpower del drow. : Aumentati gli hp del drow abbassato lo spellpower. : Abbassato lo spellpower a Vampiro, Sire dei lupi e dei gatti, Ninfa dei boschi, Driade. : Rimosso il sanctuary dalla ninfa dei boschi. *Inserite nuove armi da holdare per il dual wield di thief e ranger. *Corretti vari bug su alcune uscite di diverse zone. *Modificati leggermente alcuni premi quest. 2.0r 2 ottobre 2005 *Creato il flag NO-EDIT (sostituisce il flag ANTI-SUN) che non permette ai mob di editare in alcun modo gli oggetti. *Corretto un bug che non calcolava il bonus spellpower per i nuovi incantesimi da druido, l'implosion e l'horrid wilthing. *Aggiunto un messaggio nella procedura di save che vi avvertira' in caso abbiate piu' di 250 oggetti (alzato il limite di oggetti rentabili). *Tolto il cast monsum dai mob Mu di livello superiore al 40. *Modifiche alle key di alcuni poly. *Adesso da polati si mantiene l'eta' naturale del pg. *Tolto lo spell 'barkskin' dalla lista di spell castati dai poly druidi. *Tolta la classe cleric al poly 'folletto'. *Inserito il cap xp per il poly shock al druido, pari a quello del mago. *Corretto il bug che facevano sparire le armi impugnate col dual wield. *I pg non possono dare/droppare coin fino al terzo livello. *Portato il costo della mail dello scriba a 15 coin. *Abbassato il costo per "cambiare in premio" la pelle del tarrasque ed il corno di belsatan a 5000 coin. *Diminuito ad 1/3 il costo delle skill a pagamento. *Abbassato di 10 volte il costo di riparazione degli oggetti (questa modifica era entrata online gia' qualche giorno fa'). *Corretto un bug che in alcuni casi faceva sparire l'arma secondaria usata con dual wield. *Inserite le procedure sui mob Lantis, Ferio e Alcyone che adesso effettuano i seguenti servizi: Vendita costituzione, Vendita prac, Ritorno alla razza umana. Potete avere informazioni chiedendo agli stessi mob. *Inserito il nuovo help 1.0 rivisto da Ariakas: sono stati corretti tutti gli errori contenuti nell'help, aggiunte tutte le novita' ed aggiornati spell, skill e classi in seguito alle modifiche fatte. *Modificati e rinnovati pesantemente tutti i polymorph. (vedi lista aggiornata dei poly sul sito della gilda filosofi o sui vecchi messaggi della ml) *IN TEST* *Migliorate le stat degli alberi dello spell 'tree' dei Druidi. *Inseriti 22 nuovi tesori con pop randomico in tante aree di LeU! Questo per premiare la costanza, l'esplorazione e la fortuna ;) (Molti di questi saranno presenti in posti dove gia' esistono dei tesori) *Aumentato il valore di alcuni tesori da dividere in gruppo. *Tolto il sanctuary e il fireshield dalla statuetta per chierici a raven. *Tolta la resi blunt dal kris d'ebano. *Abbassato lo spellpower di tutti i mob delle quest Bosco Verde e Tarrasque. *Tolto il flag ANTI-SUN da tutti gli oggetti del mud, ora verra' usato per il flag NOEDIT. : Questo nuovo flag (visibile anche dall'identificazione) non permette di editare l'oggetto flaggato dai mob editanti (vedi mob derenter) ma solo e soltanto dagli oeditor. Tutti gli oggetti con questo flag in ogni caso non potranno MAI essere derentati. *Migliorati moltissimi oggetti maxxati al mondo ed adottato il nuovo flag NO-EDIT assieme al ribassamento dei costi di rent. *Sbloccati moltissimi repop di obj maxxati che erano overmaxxati, in modo da rimetterli in circolo, adesso avranno una possibilita' di pop randomico. : Da questo momento in poi non verranno piu' refundati oggetti maxxati per NESSUN motivo (tranne per crash). Se perdete un oggetto maxxato quindi dovrete aspettare il repop e recuperarvelo da soli, successivamente potrete refundare gli edit che avevate sull'oggetto normalmente. Nonostante moltissimi oggetti siano stati "sbloccati" dal maxxaggio e l'overmaxxaggio, alcuni non sono stati toccati, questo vuol dire che se perderete un oggetto overmaxxato, sara' perso fino allo sblocco "naturale" dell'oggetto. Attenzione pero', se rompete un oggetto maxxato, correte subito per farlo repoppare e non lo trovate, non gridate subito all'overmaxxaggio; e' stato implementato un pop randomico degli oggetti maxxati in modo che abbiano piu' possibilita' di rimettersi in circolo e non restare bloccati e blindati. Per concludere, gli oggetti maxxati avranno un costo di rent *fisso*, non saranno derentabili; in questo modo saranno tenuti ed adoperati solo da chi gioca e non a prendere muffa dentro armadi a mo' di trofei :) Inoltre si ricorda che per nessun motivo verra' fatto ARTIFACT un oggetto maxxato. *Abbassati pesantemente i costi di rent di oggetti non quest, quest e maxxati. : Moltissimi oggetti non quest sono stati portati a 0 rent e in ogni caso con prezzi di rent contenuti, molti costi di rent degli oggetti quest per neoadept sono stati abbassati o azzerati, tutti gli oggetti con costi superiori ai 20k per per evitarne il derentamento sono stati abbassati pesantemente, il derentamento verra' evitato tramite il flag NO-EDIT senza andare a incidere sul costo rent dell'obj. Come gia' anticipato sara' possibile sostituire il vecchio eq non quest col nuovo eq non quest (col rent abbassato) fino al 15 novembre, non verranno restituite gemme eventualmente gia' spese per derent sull'obj che si va' a sostituire. Per questa operazione potete rivolgervi ad Ariakas. *Abbassati i costi di vendita degli oggetti "necessari" (pane, acqua ecc ecc) *Modificati tanti altri oggetti non quest. *Inserite tante altre armi non quest +5 HITROLL. *Abbassato il valore di alcuni obj quest per abbassarne i costi di riparazione. *Corretto il Guardiano del Cielo a Celestia, ora non e' piu' Cleric. *Abbassata ancora l'ac degli arbusti di Gulthias. *Decurtati pesantemente gli hp di Gulthias. *Rimosso l'iceshield da Xanathon. *Tolte le NO_REGEN nella foresta acida di Ancalador. *Tolto l'iceshield da alcuni mob di Ancalador. *Yyrkoon Jakyyl e Aslam non fanno piu' danno blunt, ma slash. *Abbassato l'hitregen e le riduzioni al danno del Drago abissale dai drow. *Per la gioia di Ranger e Thief anche il femore ed il canino del Tarrasque diventano armi hold. *Gli oggetti per fare "acquisti" dai negozianti di prac, costituzione e razza umana, sono stati "piazzati" nelle seguenti quest: Polipo, Ched Nasad, Infirana. *Corretti alcuni typo all'interno delle aree. *I Nazgul ora sono maghi! 2.0p 19 settembre 2005 *In banca non potranno essere tenute piu' di (livello + carisma)*20000 monete. Le monete in eccesso verranno convertite in punti esperienza (max 199 mega) o andranno perdute la prima volta che interagite con la banca. La conversione e' una cosa temporanea, tra qualche mese verra' rimossa. *Il rent e' stato legato alla banca. Se non avete soldi con voi, verra' presa la somma che vi manca dal vostro conto con una commissione del 10%. *Il costo di rent giornaliero di base e' stato abbassato a 10 monete. *Il costo per le riparazioni degli oggetti e' ora 1/5 di quello precedente. *I comandi junk, donate e il drop in discarica e' da un numero di coin inferiore a prima. *Il resurrect fatto da un chierico con almeno 25 in spellpower non toglie il punto di costituzione (in periodo di test). *Corretto il bug che ha fatto crashare in questi giorni. Modifiche aree e mob: *Distribuiti nuovi tesori nel nostro mondo. *E' online una nuova area-tutorial per newbie: L'Accademia di Alma Civitas. *Una nuova area e' online: Ancalador, Il covo dei necromanti. *Resi nettamente migliori diversi oggetti premio di Abyss. *Inseriti fra l'eq non quest diversi oggetti con SPELLPOWER per expert/neoadept. Questi oggetti sono distribuiti in diverse zone del mondo alcuni sono assolutamente nuovi, altri sono oggetti gia' esistenti che hanno subito delle modifiche. *Corretto il bug che rimuoveva l'immunita' al drain del poly signore dei ghoul inoltre adesso ha nuove immunita' come un vero non morto, tuttavia verra' trattato come un non morto anche da Seneca e le guardie cittadine, prestate attenzione. *Ritoccata la quest della Setta del Polipo. *Modificati alcuni mob di El'Quebbar che ora fanno danno slash anziche' blunt. *Abbassata la AC degli arbusti di Gulthias alla Cittadella senza sole. *Ridistribuiti i diamanti a Celestia fra angeli e distruttori. *La quest di Bosco verde sara' fattibile due volte per ogni boot. Il secondo repop avverra' dopo 9 ore dal primo. *Modificati diversi mob in giro per il mondo, adesso potreste trovare avversari piu' forti, ma anche piu' ricchi di monete e pietre preziose. *Corretti diversi typo. 2.0n 4 settembre 2005 * Migliorate le nuove maschere di Abyss, in tutte le versioni e allineamenti. * Moltissimi mob hanno perso la loro immunita' e resistenza al danno pierce addirittura alcune immunita' al pierce potrebbero essere adesso a blunt o slash. * L'avoid dei mob e' stato pesantemente modificato in modo da agevolare il backstab e il circle della classi thief (mono, bi e triclasse). * Rimossi e ridotti coin da mob e tesori. * Modificato il major dispel, adesso considera lo spellpower del mago rispetto alla probabilita' di riuscita del dispel. * Modificati alcuni mob della Cittadella senza Sole. * Inserito lo Spell Power e l'Iceshield anche sulla Casa dei Labirinti. 2.0m 27 agosto 2005 * Corretto un bug sul comando CloneMob. * Il comando NOSHOUT e' stato ripristinato ai Santi. * Lo spell Polymorph ora toglie anche lo SLOW oltre che l'HASTE nel processo di trasformazione da una forma all'altra. * Corretto un bug da crash sui WEAPON SPELLS. * Corretto un bug sulla skill DISARM. Ora viene eseguito un check contrapposto sulla destrezza per vedere se l'attacco ha successo. * Tolto lo spellpower *fisso* ai mobs. Vi e' ora la possibilita' di editare questa caratteristica sui singoli mobs. * Abilitato l'ICESHIELD sui mobs, da oggi in poi potrete trovare mostri con questa nuova caratteristica. Da notare che e' possibile subire sia i danni del FIRESHIELD sia quelli dell'ICESHIELD qualora questi scudi siano presenti sul vostro avversario. I due incantesimi daranno anche la resistenza all'elemento da cui e' formato lo scudo. * L'incantesimo di Kerowyn Hucrele ora dura 1 ora e 15 minuti e il contenuto del suo scrigno e' stato raddoppiato! 2.0l 28 luglio 2005 * Corretta un'uscita errata a Ravenloft. * Corretto un bug sull'incantesimo slowness: ora non ha effetti su quelle vittime che hanno un attacco solo. * Corretto un bug che non permetteva ai capi di interagire con i mob delle lore gilde. * Corretto il recupero dei punti ferita della razza Troll. * Modificati alcuni oggetti per monoclasse. * Una nuova sfida per i Maestri.... una cittadella presto comparirà nel mondo! 2.0 k 26 luglio 2005 * Rivisto tutto il sistema di diamanti e gemme delle quest fisse con premio. Adesso il premio sara' meno variabile e piu' alto sia nel valore che nella percentuale, verra' premiato chi fa la quest in maniera piu' completa ripulendo l'area al meglio, senza saltare mob. * Il cofanetto di Celestia ora dara' dai 50 agli 80 diamanti, altri 100 diamanti sono sparsi per tutto il resto dell'area. * Oltre a Belsatan ora anche altri mob principali e meno principali posseggono gemme e diamanti in Abyss. * Oltre che su Xanathon sono stati distribuiti gemme e diamanti anche su altri mob all'interno del Dungeon. * Oltre che sul Tarrasque sono stati distribuiti gemme e diamanti anche su altri mob all'interno della quest. * Oltre che su Strahd sono stati distribuiti gemme e diamanti anche su altri mob all'interno della quest. * Gli oggetti di El Quebbar sono stati ripuliti da tutte le affect e serviranno per un nuovo concorso, dettagli in Mailing List e in bacheca. * L'area delle locuste e' stata risistemata in modo da rendere attirabili alcuni mob che rendevano complesso il passaggio per gruppi da 4 pg. * Risistemata la pool in astral che porta alla citta' dei Drow. * Corretto il bug per cui i mob silenziati o in silence continuavano a castare. * Corretto un bug sulla visualizzazione dei secret. 2.0j 25 luglio 2005 * Modificati alcuni mobs della Casa dei Labirinti in particolare quelli con bonus al danno eccessivo e quelli con il flag wimpy. * Modificato il numero delle gemme nei mob finali delle quest fisse: Ravenloft, Boscoverde, Tarrasque e Abyss. * Aumentate le gemme negli Elementali di El Quebbar. 2.0i 23 luglio 2005 * Corretto un bug sulla procedura di premio del Tarrasque. * Corretto un bug che permetteva di individuare passaggi segreti con il comando look o examine. * Aggiunto un premio alla quest del Tarrasque. * Eliminato il flag NO_MAGIC dall'anello full tank di raven. * Corretti alcuni typo nelle descrizioni. * Corretta un'uscita nella Casa dei Labirinti. 2.0 h 22 luglio 2005 * Inserita la Casa dei Labirinti come area da gemme (cercate nella villa di Kelepho) * Modificate le quest El Quebbar, Locuste e Soth. Ora contengono molte piu' gemme. * Corretto un check sul regen, adesso sleepando si puo' superare il limite razziale di regen. * Inserite nuovamente le gemme sui mob di contorno a Bosco verde. * Inseriti diamanti e gemme sui mob finali delle quest: Abyss, Bosco Verde, Ravenloft e Tarrasque. 2.0g 20 luglio 2005 * Riviste tutte '''le punte delle quest Boscoverde, Ravenloft, Tarrasque e Abyss con grossa difficolta' troverete oggetti inutili, e in ogni caso '''tutti '''gli oggetti sono stati ritoccati e ne sono stati aggiunti tantissimi di nuovi. Le percentuali degli obj tipo corazza scaglie, guanti abyss, aura e skaglia '''non '''sono stati toccati, le percentuali sono rimaste immutate, quindi non somatizzate! * Gli oggetti sono stati impostati al 95% per non fare discriminazione di classe (neanche per i poveri barbari e monaci che sono sempre stati sfigati in questo senso) questo per consentire massima liberta', versatilita', elasticita' a ogni pg. * Modificati tutti i mob della quest dei Drow (prestate attenzione). * Tolta la privata dal Demone della nebbia. * Tolte le gemme dalle zone-quest che danno un premio quest. * Corretti alcuni Typo ed obj non funzionanti. * Tolto il flag RARO dagli oggetti NORENT piu' utilizzati. * Corretti alcuni typo in alcune zone * Sistemato il maxxaggio di un obj che non poppava piu' * Corretti alcuni typo in alcune room di Gilda. 2.0f 20 luglio 2005 * Corretta la procedura che controlla le azioni dei mob. Ora dovrebbe funzionare come old-leu. * Aggiunto un act per l'incantensimo sunray. * Corretto un bug che permetteva di vedere i mob hide. * Abbassati ad 1 tick di memorizzazione tutti gli spell dello stregone di livello inferiore al 45. Per quelli di 46 in su invece servono 2 tick. * Abilitato lo spellpower. Lo spellpower e' quell'abilita' che permette ad un personaggio di incrementare la potenza dei propri incantesimi. Questa caratteristica sara' possibile editarla o trovarla direttamente in oggetti nuovi. Lo spellpower verra' applicato solo sugli incantesimi lanciati dal personaggio e non su bacchette, armi o pergamene. La potenza dello spellpower e' stato diffirenziato in: :: Monoclasse: aggiunge al danno 1d9 per bonus di spellpower :: Biclasse: aggiunge al danno 1d7 per bonus di spelpower :: Triclasse: aggiunge al danno 1d5 per bonus di spellpower :: Mob: aggiunge al danno 1d8 per bonus di spellpower (Non avendo i Mob come loro caratteristica il bonus spellpower, in via provvisoria abbiamo messo, qualora i mob non avessero spellpower e sono dei caster, che il loro bonus al danno funziona anche come bonus spellpower e max +50 spellpower). * Il bonus di danno dovuto allo spellpower e' dimezzabile mediante le resistenze ed il sanctuary. E' zero in caso di immunita', e' il doppio in caso di suscettibilita'. Cosa importante da notare e' che il danno dello spellpower non viene dimezzato dal tiro salvezza. * Le regole di edit dello spellpower sono le stesse che valgono per il damage, cosi' come il prezzo e gli overedit con l'unica limitazione che '''non è possibile editare spellpower in un oggetto che abbia damage e viceversa. Un oggetto puo' avere o DAMAGE o SPELLPOWER. Mai entrambi. 2.0d 19 luglio 2005 * I mob over 50 non vedono piu' personaggi in hide. * Anche da polati ora e' possibile vedere i propri off topic. * L'assist ora dovrebbe riportare il Lag dell'assistito ad un round di combattimento. * Il comando rescue è stato corretto. * Il comando look non lagga piu' se non esiste la key che si sta cercando. * Il comando throw ora lagga quanto il comando kill. * Messo un fabbro ad Alma (Iwaldur) per riparare gli oggetti non rari. * Tonatiu ora soffia fuoco. 2.0c 19 luglio 2005 *Risolto un bug sullo slow ed il successivo dispel che non permetteva il calcolo corretto del numero degli attacchi. *Corretto il numero attacchi del ladro monoclasse e dello psionico. *Inserito un trattino fra il nome del mob e la locazione *Risolto un problema sul comando throw. Ora se viene specificata una direzione nel comando viene ignorato un target con la stessa key se e' presente nella stanza dove e' presente il pg che lancia. *Corretto un typo nello spell web *Corretto un typo nello spell burning hands *La Procedura di Kas'sif'athes (15507) assegnava uno spell al pg senza nome () che non scadeva mai: corretto. *Revisione dei livelli di alcuni comandi immortali. *Corretto un bug sul rescue. Ora si puo' rescuare solo quei pg che stanno tankando. *Il resurrect e reincarnate ora restituiscono l'esatto numero di xp persi. *Corretto il comando bash. Ora avviene un check sia in base alla differenza di livello, sia in base alla differenza di reaction bonus dovuto alla destrezza. 2.0b 15 luglio 2005 * L'hunting dei mob e' molto piu' lento ora. Il mob si sposta da una stanza all'altra ogni round di combattimento. * La velocita' di azione dei mob e' stata dimezzata. State attenti comunque ai mob caster: se state nella loro stanza e loro sono aggressivi vi attaccheranno subito senza castarsi prima. * Ripristinati a 2.5 gli attacchi per i monoclasse combattenti (sempre 3 attacchi a round) ed a 1.6 per i druidi, chierici e psionici (2 attacchi a round). * Tolta l'autorizzazione per entrare con un nuovo personaggio. * Le mazze con sunray dovrebbero funzionare ora. * L' uscita a Raven nella stanza del tesoro e' stata corretta. * Cambiato il nome "Resistenza al danno" nel comando attribute con il termine piu' corretto "Riduzione del danno" in modo da non creare confusione con l'edit Resistance. * Ade non derenta piu'. C'e' un nuovo mob nel mud (Thalion) che fa questa operazione. * Cambiato il colore del comando Off Topic per una migliore visualizzazione. * E' ora possibile impartire il comando "quit" anche nell'area di Asgaard.